rednecks and blonds
by ashleywhitener
Summary: Sal' has been married to Merle Dixon since she was 21. Her older sisters Andrea and Amy hates Merle and his younger brother Daryl. when Sal finds out she's pregnant with Merle's baby, secrets that her sisters kept from her and and zombies start to walk among the living, how would here and her family survive? and will she forgive her sisters ? R&R .
1. Chapter 1

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT. sorry for the miss spelling**

* * *

_3 years ago..._

_king county, Georgia's country club._

_It a Friday night when I first met Merle Dixon and his brother, Daryl, for the first time in 2 years. Me and my older sisters, Andrea (32) and Amy (24),were going out to a bar for my 21st birthday and I decided it was time to let my sisters meet my old friend and my ex-boyfriend for the first time. I was warring a red tank top, blue skinny jeans, brown cowboy boots, brown gloves that showed only my fingers, and a black cowboy hat. my hair was the way it usually was: a blond pony tail covering my pale body. Anyway, as I sat next to Merle and Daryl, I let my sisters met my friends. And, of Corse, my sisters hated them._

_"Sal'," I looked at my oldest sister Andrea. "A word please." she said as she and Amy headed tord the bathroom._

_"okay." I got up and walked after them in tile I reached the bathroom. "What's wrong?" I asked nervously._

_Amy said, "They're different." I shook my head. "Oh, come on, Sal'. They're complete snobs. Mostly Merle."_

_"No, ya'll are bein' snobs." I told them softly. "There's nothin' wrong with the Dixon brothers. specially Merle." I looked at Andrea. "What do ya think about him?" I Asked her._

_My oldest sister shook her head in disapproval. "Sal', Amy's right. they're not good for you. What do you think Dad would say?" I stared at her on what she said. using our father ageist me._

_"what does Dad have anything to this? Dad always hated me."_

_Andrea frowned. "No he didn't. he loved us all. you know that!" She snapped._

_"Really, 'cause our father seem ta' hate me since i'm not his little girl. Besides this is about Merle and Daryl. They're great people. And Merle, he would never hurt me."_

_Amy scoffed at me. "Really? isn't that what happened 2 years ago when you where on your 9th date?" I stared at her and sighed. _

_"Don't." I cut her off leaving the bathroom and going back over to where Merle and Daryl sat. I had a few tears going down my face when Merle noticed. He glanced at me confused. "What?" I asked. "Haven't ya' ever seen a cryin' person before?" Daryl looked at me confused to. then I relised this was the first time they ever saw me cry._

_Daryl said," Not you." He smirked at me when I gave him a crazy look. "Not even afta' ya'll broke up." I laughed a little and sighed. a few minutes later Amy and Andrea came back and sat across from me and the boys. I ignored them and we were quiet. the only sound was the country club's music. Then, after a while, a song I haven't heard in a long time came on. it was redneck woman by Gretchen Wilson._

_I smiled at the song and a few minutes later a man came up to us and asked me to dance with him. I looked at my sisters and they shrugged at me so I nodded and we went to the dance floor. I saw Merle glaring at the man and a chucked under my breath. I shock my head and continued to dance. the man put his hands on my hips and I backed away from him. "What's the matter, babe?'' the man asked me. "Aren't you having a good time?"_

_"Sorry but I cant let ya' do that." I told him walking away, but he grabbed my arm. "Hey, let me go." I growled at him._

_"Come on, girl." I moved away and tried getting away from his grasped but he was holding my arm tightly. So, I decided to do the only thing I could. kick him in the stomach. The man yelped and let go but he grabbed me again. I started to punch his arm and yell let go. I looked over to merle but he wasn't there, I looked back at the man he was now on the floor he was beating the hell out of him._

"Merle,_ come on! stop!" I yelled at him. "Merle come-" I felt someone punch my face. I look around and found a red headed girl. I frowned at her and started to hit her face. ten minutes later I was pulled away from someone. it was a cop. he put me and Merle in hand cuffs. We passed Amy and Andrea. Andrea shook her head and they both left. _

_the next day me and Merle was let out with a warning. And I got the surprise of my life... Merle asked me to marry him. I, of corse, said yes and told my sisters. they seemed pissed off at me but I didn't care. _

* * *

present day...

I woke up at the sudden memory and sat up. that day seemed like it just happened yesterday. I looked at the clock. it was only 7 in the morning and my hubson that I fell for so many years ago was stile at my side. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek softly. I looked outside the window it was stile a little dark outside so, I leave the room and head to the kitchen. As I reach it my cellphone rings and its my doctor. "Hello?" I say happy that they finely called me. "Yes this is her."

"Yes this is Dr. Colt and your results has came in." he told me.

I sighed in relief. "thank goodness." Ever since Friday night, when me and Merle had our little fun, after I woke up I felt sick and had morning sickness.

"Well," the doctor said. "The results says that you're pregnant." I froze. did he just say I was pregnant?!

"Are you shure?" I asked.

"that's what it says Mrs. Dixon." he replied. I was quiet. I didn't know what to say or what to tell Merle. I didn't even know if he wanted to be a father. "Miss? Are you there?"

I shook my head. "Yes, sir. thank you." I said and hanged up. I sat down and berried my face in my hands. _what do I tell Merle? _I asked myself. _And my sisters? _ I siged and sat back up. I knew this was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**here's chapter 2. enjoy.**

* * *

It was about 10 when Merle had finely woke up. I was fixing him breakfast and trying to find a way to tell him. The kitchen was quiet and I was in my own little world when my cellphone broke the silence. My phone said _Blondie number 1_ and I smiled. it was Andrea. "Hello?" I said in the phone grabbing a plate and giving Merle his food.

"hey, Sal'.'' Andrea said. "I'm in the yard with Amy. Can we come in?"

I sighed. "Might as well. I have to tell you guys something anyway. Once Daryl gets here at least." I heard the door open and I hung the phone up and called Daryl.

Once Daryl had showed up we all sat at the table quietly. Then I broke the silence. "Well," I started nervously. "My doctor called me this morning and said the results came in." I paused and waited for someone to say something. And, of Corse, Andrea did.

"Is it good news?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know yet. But it is surprising and socking." I responded. Merle tilted his head confused. how was I going to tell them I was pregnant? I didn't know. me and Merle decided to have kids, but only when we were ready. "I'm... pregnant." I told them. I studied all their faces. They we're shocked and maybe happy? I didn't know and I wasn't going to find out anytime soon. Merle, on the other hand, had a big smile slapped on his face. He starred at me.

He said, "Are you really Pregnant?" Daryl looked at him and frowned.

"That what she said, Merle!" He replied. "way ta' go, Merl', yer goin' ta be a daddy." Daryl smiled at me and I sighed. I looked at my sisters. Amy was smiling and Andrea wasn't. She starred at me .

"Let me guess, Andrea. You're pissed?!" I Asked.

My sister shrugged and stood up. "Filled with joy." she replied sarcastically and walked tord the back door. As walked out she slammed it and I walked after her.

Amy said, "Sal' sit. I'll go talk to her." I shook my head and went out the backdoor as well. I found Andrea sitting on the old swing set Merle made me last year for my birthday. I sighed and walked up to her. Andrea looked up and glared at me.

"Whats your problem?!" I growled at her. "You should be happy that me and Merle is havin' a baby!" Andrea stood up and looked me dead in the eyes. "Amy is."

Andrea shook her head. "You're pregnant? At 24?" I lifted an eyebrow. "Hope its not like Merle. He doesn't even deserve a woman like you. Doesn't deserve any woman! Neither does Daryl!"

I scoffed at her. "That's hubson and brother-in-law you are talkin' about!" I snarled. "Your family and my family and you know it!" I added stile glaring at her. My oldest sister put her hands up in defeat. She groaned and walked tord the house. I put my hand to my forehead and whipped the sweat off. S_ome sister she is,_ I told myself. I turned and looked tord the house. Merle was stand outside the door with Daryl.

I shook my head and walked tord them. I smiled at them as I went inside and heard Andrea's car start and pull out of the driveway. "Good reddens." I grumbled as I grabbed a Pepsi out of the fridge. Both merle and Daryl laughed from out side and I rolled my eyes. _Dixon's will be Dixons._

* * *

**Sorrie it toke so long. I was having a hard time writing this chapter. Plz tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HERES CHAPTER 3... HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

* * *

The next day I woke up later then I usually did. it was almost eleven in the morning and I quickly put on some skinny jeans and a white tee-shirt on and headed to the kitchen. Merle was already in there drinking a beer. "Mornin', Sal." he greeted looking at me.

I smiled. "Hey, why didn't you wake me up to fix you some breakfast?" I asked sitting next to him.

"Ya' weren't awake yet." He replied. "So, I fixed it myself." I rose an eyebrow and looked at the stove.

I said, "And how did that turn out for ya?" Merle gave me a toothy smile.

"Not so good." I smirked. "Burnt myself couple times. And I burnt the gloves." I looked at him confused.

"Gloves? you don't need gloves to gook things unless youre backing something, Merl'." I laughed at him and he glared at me. "Oh, don't give me that look." I walked over to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. then I headed to the living room to watch the news. As I turned the news on there was a man panicking. "Merl' come here real quick." I called.

_"Doctors, scientist and military are having everyone go to the nearest city for protection because of the men, women, and children dieing and coming back to life killing, and biting others. Nobody knows how this is happening, but everyone is to find their family and get to the city. Pack everything! Clothes, food,-" _The woman was cute off by something grabbing her from behind and the power going off. I starred at the TV in shock and then hearing the door open.

I looked tord it. It was Andrea Amy and Daryl. "We don't have time we have to get going!" Amy told us. "Grab everything! Even Dad's gun bag!" without hesitation I quickly went up stairs grabbing mine and Merle's suitcases and putting our clothes in them and grabbing a bag, putting a album inside of it. Then I went back down stairs and went to my black van (the ones without any seats in the back or windows).

* * *

when I got back inside, I went into the kitchen to help Merle. He was Putting all 5 of my Pepsi boxes with the can foods and the water bottles and any other stuff that was packed on the table. Anyway, as I started to grab the boxes of Pepsis I asked Merle, "why are we bringing my soda?"

"Because if ya' don't have 'em, Yer try ta' go and get some more." I nodded in agreement and carried the boxes to the van. And as I started to load them up Daryl came up to me and told me to stop. when I tried to protest Daryl put his hands on his hipes.

he said, "Sal' you're pregnant, you cant pick heavy shit up!" I tried to protest again but he told me to get into the van. I glared at him but did as he wanted me to do.

Once everything was packed into my van (Tents, sleeping bags, food, my soda, water, clothes, the gun bag, and my photo album of me, Amy, and Andrea when we were kids: me and Merle on our wedding day and honey moon: And some photos of Daryl) we were on the road. Daryl was on Merle's motorcycle because he diced to just bring that and my van. So, it was just me, Merle, Amy and, Andrea riding in my van. Andrea was driving and Amy was in the passenger next to her while me and Merle was in the back sitting on the chairs that I built inside of it. (I'm a grease monkey)

* * *

**sorry if the story is a little short, but I will up date as soon as I can. **


End file.
